The lost Sohma
by Heroheart
Summary: What if there was more then one animal kicked out of the Zodiac?What if this cursed boy didn't know he was a sohma? And what if he too had a past that could destroy his future? takes place at the beginning of fruits basket
1. Chapter 1

Everyone knows the story of how the cat was thrown out of the zodiac, of how he was robbed of his rightful place and his animosity towards the rat, but who says it was the only animal booted out of the zodiac? A long time ago, even before the cat's misfortune, there were two other animals in the zodiac, the wolf and the fox. One day the wolf fell in love with the moon spirit and he received love in return, but the fox was jealous of their love and devised a plan to get rid of the wolf. The fox suggested going to find a special flower, one with pedals that shine as bright as the sun, so the wolf went to search, but never found the flower. God found out about this and was very angry with the fox and he was banished from the zodiac forever. As for the wolf, since he never returned, they assumed he was dead. Now the wolf continues to look for the flower and howls at the moon every time he's unsuccessful, waiting for the day that he finds the flower to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

This story begins in Japan (as most of them do), in a forest, where secrets are kept from the rest of the world. On the path of this forest laid a boy unconscious, laying there as if he was sleeping in his own room not knowing where he really was. The boy had brown spiky hair and was relatively short for his age and he continued to lay there in this cold lonely forest, all alone……or was he? Girl walking down the forest path spotted him and flipped out.

"Oh no, he's dead or maybe he's passed out! I don't know what do I do?! Said the girl, while still freaking out in fear about the boy, this girl was none other than Tohru Honda who was walking home from school to her tent in the woods, until she spotted the unconscious boy. "I got to help him somehow." Said Tohru, since she was unsure what to do with the boy so she started to bring him to her tent (it was more like dragging really, she couldn't pick him up). When they got to the tent Tohru placed him down on the ground outside of the tent (more like she stops dragging him as soon as she reached that spot) "I wonder what he was doing all the way out here." Tohru thought to herself "Also, what did this to him?" As she continued to think about this she didn't notice that she was starring at him. Finally the boy started to wake up, as he groaned while sitting up, as if he got up out of bed.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake you were passed out in the middle of the woods are you ok?" said Tohru. The boy looked at his surroundings in a curious fashion, in a way that seemed like he never saw a forest before. "What's wrong did something bad happen?" asked Tohru. The boy stopped looking around and realized that there was a girl in front of him (not very observant, is he?), he starred for a moment and responded

"Uh…..no, I don't think so…….I don't remember." The girl smiled a smile of relief and said as she stuck her hand out to shake

"Well that's good. I'm Tohru Honda by the way, what's your name?" the boy shook Tohru's hand and replied

"Nice to meet you, my name is……..uh…..is……um……" the boy thought and thought and thought about what his name was, he tried to think of names that would sound familiar to him, but couldn't find one. After a few minutes of this he realized that he didn't have any memory of a name and he quickly panicked. "Ah! What is my name?!" he screamed as he began to stand up and run frantically run in circles "I don't know, I can't remember! I can't remember anything! Who am I?!" suddenly he stopped and sat down on the ground that he was laying on. "Well running around in circles screaming won't help; I got to find out who I am, but how?" he looked up and saw the bright sun set up ahead. "Wow look at that!" said the boy as he ran forward a little to see it, "Look at that sun set! It's all pretty and big and peaceful! It's so great, I feel calm inside now and I don't know why." He then turned back and faced Tohru and said "You saved me huh? Well thank you, but now I need to find a place to stay." He began to walk away but stopped when Tohru said

"You could stay here. I mean, you don't know where to go so why not and besides it's better to be around a friendly face than be alone, right Yasou?" The boy was confused as he asked

"Yasou, is that……my name?"

"Well for now any way, it means peaceful one." Replied Tohru

"Yasou…..I like it! Ok I'll stay then, until I can find out who I am." Said Yasou, Tohru smiled and said

"Ok, glad to here it." And The boy decided to stay with his new friend so he could find out a past that might just put stress on his future, but that's for later.


	3. Chapter 3

Yasou woke up the next day early in the morning. He decided to sleep outside the tent, because he would've been a little embarrassed to sleep in the same tent with a girl that he only met yesterday.

"Morning huh?" thought Yasou as he began to get up and stretch. "Ah, my back maybe I should've asked for a sleeping bag. Nah, there's probably only one and I wouldn't want to let the poor girl sleep on the hard ground, besides this might toughen me up a bit." Yasou sat down and tried to think about his past to see if he remembered anything new, but all he could remember was the events of yesterday when he woke up remembering nothing and that his new friend Tohru Honda gave him a name, since he couldn't remember one. "Still nothing, it's a total blank." He thought to himself as he started to look at the tent for a bit and thought "That Tohru girl is really nice and she's done so much for me and she barely even knows me, then again I don't really know me either and all she gets in return is to live in a tent. I should do something nice to say thank you, but how?" and he starred down at his feet and tried to think of something, but to no avail. "Ah that's right, I don't really know her that well either." He thought with a sigh, he then looked out at the sky enjoying the nice sounds and coolness of the morning breeze. It all felt so still and peaceful to Yasou for some reason, but in a way it felt familiar to him. Tohru, shortly after Yasou thoughts of the peaceful morning got out of the tent dressed in a school uniform.

"Oh, good morning Yasou." Said Tohru with a kind smile, Yasou then replied

"And good morning to you Tohru, thank you again for letting me stay here."

"Oh, you're very welcome but think nothing of it. I'm just trying to help is all and in a way, I kind of know what you're going through." Said Tohru, as a confused Yasou responded

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" Tohru simply smiled when she said

"It's nothing don't worry about it, well I'm going to school now." And then she faced the tent and said to a picture of a woman "I'll see you later Mom." Yasuo then understood what Tohru meant earlier.

"She's talking to a picture of her Mom? Poor Tohru, her Mom must've died then. So now she's all alone. Now I understand what she meant, she meant that she knows what it's like to be alone in the world." Yasuo thought to himself, and then he realized something from just the thought of a school. The idea seemed to just pop into his head just like that. "Wait Tohru, I have an idea, How about I come with you to school, because maybe if I go there somebody will recognize me and tell me who I am." Declared Yasou

"Okay, sounds like a good idea. Maybe you will find someone who knows you there." Said Tohru as she began to look at her watch "Well right now it's still a little early, so we can walk around here, but we can go now if you wish."

"No, its okay I can wait; besides walking around here sounds good too and it's so peaceful here so I'd to explore it a bit." Said Yasou and the two friends began to walk around the forest. They continued to do this until they came across a house in the middle of the woods. The house wasn't big, but it wasn't small either, it was average but in a way that made it look very nice. The two were curious and decided to take a closer look at the house.

"Wow! Look at this place!" Yasou said, looking around the back porch of the house "It's incredible and really cool looking too!"

"Yeah, I never knew there was a house out here either." Responded Tohru, who was also examining the back porch, Tohru then spotted something ear the door of the house. "Yasou, look at this." Yasou looked over to where Tohru was looking and saw a whole set of Ornaments shaped as the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac.

"Wow, that's amazing." Said Yasou looking at the ornaments with admiration as if something was calling him to admire it and to him it felt a little familiar, but suddenly a voice came out from somewhere

"How rare." Said the voice and both Yasou and Tohru turned around to see a grown man (but still kind of young for his age) "You can look at it if you want. I just put them out here for some sunlight, most young people think something like this is boring" said the man. Yasou shook his head side to side and said

"No way, I don't think that at all! These are cool!" Tohru nodded her head in response to Yasou and said

"Yeah and they're cute too, but where's the cat?" Yasou looked at Tohru in a confused fashion and asked

"The cat is in the zodiac?"

"Well no, not really. I guess you never heard the story then have you?" said the man

"Sorry, not even sure what it is, really." Replied Yasou

"I do. My mom used to tell me the story." Said Tohru, Yasou looked eagerly at Tohru and asked

"Can you tell me it? I want to know, it sounds like a good story!"

"Well, okay I guess I can tell you the story." Said Tohru and Yasou sat down to listen to the tale about the deceived cat.


	4. Chapter 4

Yasou sat patiently and eagerly to hear the story of the zodiac and the cat (kind of like a little kid waiting for bed time story), so Tohru began to tell the story.

"A long, long time ago god told the animals that he'd invite them to a banquet tomorrow, but the only rule was that they could not be late. After hearing the news, the rat who loved to play practical jokes, told the cat that the banquet was the day after tomorrow. On the day of the banquet all the rat road on the back of the ox all the way to the festival so that he would be first, then the ox and then the tiger, and finally the others and they all celebrated until the next day, except for the tricked cat, who waited for a banquet that would never come." Yasou listened to every word of the story and nearly broke into tears while listening to the part of the cat.

"That poor cat, he must have felt so left out." Said Yasou

"I'm sure he was. The first time I heard this story I decided that my sign wouldn't be a dog, it would be a cat. I like cats very much and I feel like the cat doesn't get enough kindness." Replied Tohru, Yasou got back up on his feet and said

"If I ever find out what my sign is I won't care what it is, because I want my sign to be a cat too." The man heard these two talk about the cat and he mumbled to himself "If he found out, I wonder how he would react?" Tohru and Yasou heard him any way and both asked at the same time

"Huh?" (Maybe the man should keep his voice down.), but the man just simply replied to Tohru (and completely ignored Yasou apparently.)

"Oh, it's nothing. So your true sign is a dog, right? No wonder I feel close to you, because I'm a dog too and….." and before he could even finish his sentence, suddenly a boy came out of the house and whacked the man over the head with his school bag.

"A dog, you look more like a pedophile to me." Said the boy, clutching his school bag tightly, as if he was ready to hit him again (the man might want to choose his words wisely this time.) "Shame on you moving closer and closer….."

"Wow, you got clubbed, no offense." Said Yasou to the man

"Don't remind me…." Responded the man "Ow that really hurt what you would put in that bag a dictionary?"

"Two dictionaries." Said the boy to the man, for a moment Tohru starred at him until he said "Miss Honda, are you okay? I hope my cousin didn't do anything weird and hello to you too, mister….." Yasou faced the boy and responded

"Yasou, my name's Yasou." He then turned to Tohru and asked whispering "Uh, who is this guy?" she then whispered back to him

"His name is Yuki Sohma. He's pretty much the prince at my school; well most girls call him that any way."

"A prince, he must be really high up the social high arch then." Yuki then tapped Yasou's shoulder and as he turned around he said

"You know I can hear you, right?" (See, it really isn't nice to talk about someone behind their back, especially if they're right there.)

"Sorry, I'll shut up now." Said Yasou with a sorry look on his face

"No, it's okay." Said Yuki, turning to a socially nervous Tohru, she actually started to stutter a bit before saying the words

"Uh, Sohma! Good morning." (How many times has something like this happened to you?) The man then got up and said (while keep one hand on the spot where Yuki hit him)

"So you're one of Yuki's classmates? Well I'm Shigure Sohma, nice to meet you." Tohru then did a sorry bow (or a thank you bow, it's one of those two.) said

"How are you, I'm Tohru Honda."

"So miss Honda, why are you and Yasou here?" asked Yuki

"Uh, we live nearby….." Tohru replied nervously

"Nearby?" said a confused Yuki

"Yeah, because she lives in a….." Tohru quickly covered Yasou's mouth before he could say tent.

"Never mind that now, we're going to be late." Said Tohru, still in a nervous voice as she took her hand off Yasou's mouth, Yuki smiled and answered

"Okay, since you're both here lets walk to school together.

"Okay." Said Yasou since Tohru was nervous stiff and the three walked to school together, Tohru unfortunately was so nervous she couldn't think of a conversation to bring up.

"Well, I never expected to meet a new friend that quickly, but hey I suppose crazier things have happened right? Well Yuki seems like a nice guy and that Shigure fellow seems outgoing and a little bit perverted, but you judge a book by its cover. Well hopefully someone I know will be at this school and will tell me who I am, I hope anyway." Thought Yasou as he continued to walk to school with his two friends, one of which had more secrets then you'd think, but that's soon to come.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Yasou, Tohru, and Yuki came to the high school almost all the girls and a handful of the guys, were staring at the three (mostly from the fact that Yuki came to school with Tohru, not many people paid attention to Yasou. How sad.). As they entered Yasou began to ask random students if they ever saw him before. Unfortunately for him it seemed that none of the students knew him (most of the students told him this, the others were freaked out that some random kid they didn't know was asking such a weird question. In short those students backed away slowly then ran.).

"Nobody knows me here either……." Yasou said with a long face, "What do I do now? I don't know where to start looking for my past." Tohru then patted his shoulder as she said optimistically

"Don't worry, you'll find out who you are. It might not be now or not even tomorrow, but trust me you'll find it someday besides, maybe a teacher here knows you." Tohru's smile and optimistic attitude seemed to give Yasou hope, he didn't respond but somehow Tohru knew that he felt gratitude.

"Well, I'm going to class so I'll see you two around ok?" said Yuki as he started to walk to his class

"Ok, see you later" said Yasou as he waved to his new friend.

"Well let's go, maybe we'll find out who you are in the first class" said Tohru. Yasou's face lit up from the thought of finding his lost past as he said

"Sounds like a plan, so lead the way" and the two walked inside towards a classroom labled 1-D. Before they could get in they were stopped by a group of three girls in the hall, one of the girls walked up to Tohru and started to yell.

"Honda, what happened this morning!" she said as a vein appeared in the middle of her forehead. Yasou interjected his random comment in the middle of this

"I can explain that. Well, I woke up and then I…"

"That's not what I meant!!! I meant why she was with Sohma!!!" she interrupted in a yelling tone

"It was a coincidence, you don't need to over exaggerate" Tohru replied

"Don't think just because Prince Yuki was nice to you that you can think highly of yourself" the girl said continuing to talk down to Tohru. Yasou then stepped forward and said to defend Tohru

"Hey, you can't talk to her like that! It's none of your business that she came to school with Yuki!" the girl then turned to Yasou with a cold scowl on her face.

"Shut it short stack! What right do you have to tell me what my business is?" she yelled (wow, she does a lot of that doesn't she?)

"Short stack?" said Yasou in a depressed tone "Am I really that short?' (Technically yes, he's only 2 inches taller than Tohru……sorry Yasou) suddenly before the girl could continue her rant a voice came out from behind her

"Hey, didn't Tohru just say it was a coincidence, and instead of insulting that short kid over there why don't you realize that you're making a fool of yourself?" said the voice. Both the girl and Yasou turned around to see a very tall girl, around their age with long blond hair next to another girl of the same age, with dark black hair and setting off a kind of gothic vibe.

"Why should I?" said the girl with a surprised look on her face.

"Very, well then I'll just use an electric wave attack" said the Goth girl and from hearing it the girl and her group ran away quickly.

"Uo-chan Hana-chan, good morning" said Tohru

"Morning" said both Uotani and Hanajima "And just who is this?" asked Uotani

"I'm Yasou, nice to meet you" said Yasou "Thanks for the save by the way"

"You're welcome" said Uotani as she turned to Tohru "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks though, any way lets go to class" and with the three girls walked into the class room, as for Yasou he followed because he wasn't sure where to go, as he thought

"Well I guess now I've got to walk through the day to find the answers I want"


	6. Chapter 6

Yasou spent most of the day asking around if anyone knew him, but every single time he asked he got the same response, a big fat no. He finally sat down to relax a bit, when meanwhile Tohru and her friends were discussing the events of this morning and yesterday.

"So what's his story?" Uotani asked whispering to Tohru "How come he's acting all goofy like that?"

"I'm not really sure" replied Tohru "He was passed out yesterday and when he woke up he said he couldn't remember who he was" Uotani thought about it for a little bit and continued to whisper.

"So his name might not even be Yasou?"

"I don't know…it could be."

"Something is strange about him" Hanajima said, finally including herself into the conversation. "His electric waves are scrambled and twisted, as well as mysterious…..almost similar to Sohma's electric waves."

"Are those two really that intriguing?" Tohru asked inquisitively, as Hanajima replied

"It is hard to say…..especially about someone you don't know and who doesn't even know himself" Tohru looked over her shoulder to see that Yasou was still at it, determined to find his past, she looked back feeling sorry for the confused boy.

"I wish I could help him somehow" thought Tohru. As time passed more and more, Yasou still had no luck in finding any clues to the life he couldn't remember. As his time at school drew to a close for the day he wondered if he'd ever find even a little sliver of a clue. He then walked over to Tohru who was getting ready to go home.

"Nothing…..not even a hint" said Yasou with a heavy sigh

"It's okay, I'm sure you'll find something, I mean it still out there you just have to dig deeper" said the ever optimistic Tohru, Yasou then gave a grin and replied

"Thanks that helps a little." The two started to walk towards the exit of the school and spotted Yuki, who was also leaving for home "Hi Yuki!" called Yasou waving his arms.

"Oh, hello, Yasou and hello to you too miss Honda" said Yuki with a smile.

"Thanks for this morning" said Tohru to Yuki

"I'm sorry my cousin caused you trouble" said Yuki to both of them

"It's okay, he's a good guy. Sure he needs to be careful about whom he sets his sights on, but he's a good guy as far as I can tell" replied Yasou.

"Yeah, and he showed us the 12 zodiac ornaments" Tohru added

"I see, so what did you talk about? Was it something about the cat?" As the three left the building, Yasou said

"Well yeah, I kind of feel bad for the cat to be honest"

"Cats are foolish creatures" Yuki said with his back facing Tohru and Yasou "They have bad personalities." Yasou turned to Tohru for a second and whispered

"I guess he's not a cat person, huh?" (To all cats that were offended by Yuki's comment, we apologize) Yuki then began to continue talking

"Do either of you know how the Zodiac signs became the way they are now?" Yasou scratched his head a bit and responded to Yuki's question.

"Yeah, I think so…..something about numbers and years and stuff, right?"

"Yes, so the animals had nothing to do with it, besides that fact the cat thinks it can find its way into a year where it doesn't belong and that is why cats are foolish."

"Sohma….do you really hate cats?" asked Tohru, but before Yuki could answer her question her watch started to beep. She looked at it and saw that it was she was close to being late for her job. "Ah, already this late I got to go to work, sorry Sohma I have to go!" and before she could start to leave Yuki put his hand to her forehead. Tohru began to blush a little and then he took his hand off her head and said

"You feel warm, Miss Honda please take care of yourself." And with that Yuki walked away saying "see you tomorrow" just before he was out of sight. Yasou began to follow Tohru to see if any one at the building she worked at new him and as he did he kept thinking about Yuki's words.

"I wonder….how come Yuki hates cats so much? He sets off this weird vibe like he's out of the ordinary but I don't know why." As he continued to wonder the sky began to grow dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Tohru and Yasou walked up to a building like one you normally see in the city like the one they were in, this particular place is where Tohru worked and although she didn't say anything to Yasou he knew exactly where he was (In a way anyhow). He waited around the building as Tohru started to work and he occasionally got up to ask if anyone knew him, as usual no one did. He offered to help out but Tohru kindly refused his offer, so he continued to wait around patiently while watching Tohru work as he noticed Tohru was faintly chanting to herself "I can't give up, I must live in the city." Yasou saw how hard she was working and felt bad that he was sitting around doing nothing while Tohru worked her heart out with determination.

"I still haven't done anything to repay her for helping me yesterday. I wish there was something I could do….but what?" thought Yasou. Finally Tohru was done working, so the two started walking towards the forest for the tent. "Well you've been awfully quiet for awhile, is there something on your mind?" Tohru looked up a gave a smile as she replied

"No, I'm okay. You don't have to worry about me Yasou, besides you still need to find out who you are."

"Yeah but I can't do that knowing a friend feels bad inside. That's just the kind of person I am." Yasou then paused for a minute and continued by saying, "Does that count as remembering something?" (Way to throw off the mood Yasou!) a bit later they both made it to the tent, Tohru went inside for a bit while Yasou prepared to make a hammock so he wouldn't have to sleep on the ground, he used some string from his pockets and his jacket (Yasou, the next do it yourselfer).

"I'm home mom! I really want to go to sleep but I didn't finish my homework. I'm going to wash my face to…." She paused for a moment, Yasou then peered to see if she was okay.

"Hey Tohru what's…..oh" he then saw that right in front Tohru were Yuki and Shigure who were staring at the both of them and the tent. At that point Shigure began to break into hysterical laughter at both Tohru's tent and Yasou's pathetic hammock (sorry Yasou, but a jacket and string doesn't substitute for the real thing).

"Shigure that's enough" said Yuki looking slightly annoyed with him, the four of them then headed for Shigure's house and sat down in the dinning room. "So when did you start living in a tent?" Yuki asked Tohru

"About one week ago" replied Tohru with her head down

"As for me I started living in the forest yesterday, but I never went in the tent. Although I did try to make a hammock." With the mention of the hammock, Shigure started to giggle again. (Well that's a little demeaning)

"Well I thought it was strange. This whole hill belongs to the Sohma family." Yuki continued, ignoring Shigure's laughter. Tohru then grasped her skirt a bit and with a tone as if she had been defeated said

"Please let me stay there for a little longer. After the renovation is finished I'll leave right away, I don't have much but I'll pay you. Just please let me stay and Yasou too please!" (Phew for a second I thought he'd be excluded in this speech). Shigure, who finally stopped laughing, responded to Tohru

"But it's dangerous out here, the grounds are loose and there are perverts running around." (Not including him I suppose) "Neither of you could live in a tent for that long." Tohru stood up with a determined look in her eyes and started to talk with pride.

"No problem, I already got used to the insects. I have the energy and the drive! So please…" she was soon interrupted when she started to fall over on to her knees.

"Tohru" Yasou said very worried, he then turned to Yuki and asked "Is she okay?!" Yuki went over to her and put his hand to her head.

"She has a fever, no wonder she looks so pale." Yasou got up and headed for the kitchen

"I'll get some ice." He then stopped to see the kitchen was completely covered in garbage. "Uh….where is it? This place kind of looks like a garbage dump" Suddenly a howl was heard in the distance and Shigure's face became very serious looking

"Uh oh, looks like there going to be a land slide. That last storm must have made the soil loose" said Shigure

"Where is it?" asked Yuki

"Could it be near the tent?" Asked Yasou and from the mention of that Tohru ran out in a worried and frantic fashion. "Tohru, wait up!" and Shigure, Yasou, and Yuki all ran after her.


	8. Chapter 8

Yasou continued to run after Tohru, with Yuki and Shigure not too far behind until they all stopped at where the tent used to be. It was completely covered in dirt and rock, the land slide indeed hit the tent completely covering it. Tohru looked in horror as she began to scream.

"No! Mom's picture is still inside!" she ran to the massive dirt pile and began dig frantically for her mom's picture. Yuki and Yasou walked up to her trying to get her to calm down.

"Miss Honda, calm down you still have a fever" said Yuki. Yasou nodded in agreement

"Yeah, Yuki's right maybe we should dig it out in the morning when you have the strength to" he replied, but Tohru continued to dig desperately trying to get the picture out.

"But, I need to get her out! She could be in scared or in pain or" Shigure suddenly cut off Tohru's sentence as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yasou's right, we'll comeback tomorrow. If another land slide comes you could get hurt, your mom would feel even worse." Tohru nodded and they all went back to the house, so Tohru could get some rest. Shigure set Tohru down on a futon, Yuki went to get some ice, and Yasou went to get a wet rag.

"Wow, poor Tohru she lost the only home she had and her mom's picture……..it must be hard to juggle around school and work like that……..I just want to help somehow….." Yasou thought to himself. He began to walk back with the wet rag and was about to walk in to the room until he heard Shigure and Tohru talking, so he listened in.

"You really feel bad don't you?" said Shigure

"No, because I know there are worse things" replied Tohru, Shigure paused for a moment confused.

"Like what?" he asked

"I didn't tell mom to be careful on the road…….that morning of the accident……I had a test…..I studied till morning and overslept…..I was too exhausted to get up……only that morning…..I didn't say what I said every other morning…….I know she worked hard for me….but I didn't tell her to be careful……I didn't even watch her leave……so at least I can finish this last goal for her….this….last goal…….." said Tohru and she immediately fell asleep after saying it. Yasou heard the entire thing and as soon as it ended he knew what he should do, so he ran to the huge garbage pile, dived in, and came out with a shovel. He then ran outside towards the landslide area and began to dig for her things.

"Tohru's been so nice to me and I haven't done anything for her in return, she gave me a name, a friend, and even a place to stay for a bit, so the least I can do is help her out with this" he thought as he dug and dug for hours looking for a sign of what could be left of her little house, until finally he found the tent. Yasou quickly dug it out to find that everything was still there as if it were unchanged (covered in some dirt maybe, but unchanged!). Yasou then grabbed her things from the wrecked tent and walked back to the house. He walked in covered in the dirt he was digging and walked up to Yuki.  
"I see you dug up everything you could. By the way where did you find that shovel?" asked Yuki

"I not sure, I just thought I'd find what I needed in that pile….." said Yasou and then he handed Yuki the picture of Tohru's mom. "Give this to her for me please, I think I finally made myself useful" he said as he passed out and fell asleep on the floor knowing he did something good.


	9. Chapter 9

Yasou slept on the floor as if he was in a bed. He didn't care that he was on the floor and frankly he didn't notice either (He's kind of dense like that). Morning came around and Tohru soon got out of bed to get the photo back and as soon as she did Yuki was there to greet her, he gave her the photo like Yasou asked him to. Tohru thanked Yuki thinking that he was the one who dug up the picture, but he explained to her the events of last night where Yasou spent hours digging up her belongings. When Yasou finally woke up he realized he was still covered in dirt from the other night.

"I might have over done it a bit" Yasou said to himself getting on his feet. He then went to the room Tohru was to see Shigure and Yuki there too.

"Oh you're up. Good morning Yasou" said Yuki. Shigure started to giggle a bit at the site of Yasou covered in dirt.

"Thank you Yasou, for what you did to help me" said Tohru with a smile

"Think nothing of it. You helped me when I needed help, so I helped you when you needed it too" replied Yasou smiling back.

"Yasou, Miss Honda is staying here until the renovation is done. Would you like to live here too, until you find out who you are?" Yuki asked.

"Well, okay I don't want to be a bother or anything" said Yasou

"You're not a bother, we don't mind" responded Yuki, so Yuki showed Tohru to the room she'd be sleeping in with Yasou following behind. When Yasou got there he saw a nice room waiting for someone to decorate it, it was also a little moldy but it was still nice.

"Where will Yasou sleep?" Tohru asked Yuki.

"I'll be okay. I'll just make myself a hammock of something. Heck I could even sleep on the floor if I had too" said Yasou with an optimistic tone in his voice. Suddenly there was a loud crashing noise the pierced the roof and a shadowy figure came out from behind Tohru and began to yell at Yuki in a very pugnacious tone.

"You've been waiting for me, haven't you?! You damn rat!" The figure was a boy about Yasou's age but definitely taller than him. He had red hair that looked more orange than it did red, a black t-shirt with big baggy pants, and a strange bracelet of black and white beads.

"Why…..every time you come here you make a mess. Haven't you had enough? You're so weak" Yuki said to the boy. The boy just got more annoyed and continued to yell and threaten.

"Bastard…….I'll make you feel how I felt last time. Let's go!"

"Please wait!" yelled Tohru as she tried to stop the fight, but accidently tripped on a piece of the roof's debris. She bumped right into the boy and grabbed him to try to regain her balance, suddenly there was a puff of pink smoke and the boy became a cat. Shigure came up to see what had happened and found that there was a strangely annoyed cat in the room.

"Oh so Kyo's here too" said Shigure.

"What…what just happened?!" Yasou said while being very shocked and he ran over to get a closer look, but slipped on the same piece of debris (wow….evil debris) and bumped into Tohru and another puff of smoke appeared this time around Yasou as he felt something change him as the smoke swarmed him.


	10. Chapter 10

The smoke swarmed Yasou's entire body, he felt as if his entire existence was being changed. He tried to keep calm even though the situation was frightening to him. Finally the smoke cleared and the room became bigger to him.

"That was weird….what just happened?" he said as he tried to stand up, but for some reason he couldn't get back on his own two feet. "Why can't I stand up?" Yasou asked and he turned to Tohru to see that even she seemed bigger than before, "Hey Tohru? When did you get taller than me?" The look on Tohru's face was very shocked as she began to stare at Yasou.

"She didn't get taller….you shrank" said Shigure "By the way……..you might want to look in the mirror." Yasou crawled his way to the room's mirror to see something astonishing. In the mirror looking back at him was a small brown fox, which had a very similar surprised look on its face. Yasou then looked down at his hands to see that they were not hands but small furry paws. He tried to stand up again but fell over, it was true…..Yasou had turned into a fox.

"W-what's happened to me?!" yelled Yasou in shock, he really couldn't believe it he turned into an animal somehow but he didn't know why.

"H-he talks too?!" Tohru said in amazement and shock. "We must get these two to a hospital! The doctors will cure him!" exclaimed Tohru as she picked up the animal Yasou and tried to head for the door, but suddenly even more debris fell from the wreckage and hit Tohru smack on the head. She wobbled about for a bit and then fainted a little on both Yuki and Shigure, suddenly another puff of smoke appeared and the two of them turned into animals as well. Shigure became a full grown dog with black fur and Yuki became a small white mouse of some sort.

"Them too, what's going on here?!" Yasou thought to himself as he watched Shigure and Yuki transform before his eyes. Tohru then flipped out (again….she seems to do that a lot don't you think?) as she scooped up all four of the animals and ran down stairs frantically. She then saw a delivery man by the door so she ran up to him screaming and panicked.

"They're animals!" she screamed

"Why yes they are, I didn't know Mr. Sohma raised pets. Well anyway I've delivered a package for Mr. Sohma." Said the delivery man putting down the box he was carrying with him. "That will be 1600 yen please." The dog Shigure then took out a wallet and gave the man his money. "Wow, what a clever dog. Thank you for your business" He said and he walked away closing the door behind him. For a moment the house was quite, total silence filled the house. Then suddenly a loud voice came from the cat.

"You guys changed too, you can't blame me for this so stop looking at me like that!"

"You let your guard down first you stupid cat!" Yuki yelled back to him.

"Well it's not my fault and look at that guy! He's an animal too! Now we have a witness and another secret to hide!" the cat yelled pointing his paw at the fox Yasou.

"That's enough you two! They've already seen, so we might as well tell them" said Shigure as he walked over to Fox Yasou and the shocked Tohru "Tohru….I'm the dog, Yuki's the rat, Kyou over there is the cat, and apparently your friend Yasou is the fox. We're possessed by the 12 animals of the zodiac and there are 10 other people in the Sohma family who are possessed as well. When our bodies are under a lot of stress or get hugged by a member of the opposite sex we transform into the animals of the zodiac. It's temporary and eventually we change back, but when we do….we're naked." suddenly another puff of smoke surrounded Yuki, Kyou, Shigure, and Yasou and they instantly became human again….with the exception of their clothes though. Yasou got embarrassed and quickly ran up stairs to get his clothes back. He later came down when everyone else was dressed as well. "Sorry we let you see something you shouldn't have" said Shigure

"In more ways then one I presume" replied Yasou with a worn out look on his face (Kind of like this -_-'). "But one thing I don't understand, How come I can transform?" asked Yasou

"Well, there's only one explanation for it. You must be a Sohma" said Shigure

"But, how's that possible?! I don't remember anything! On top of that…..the fox isn't part of the zodiac, so how come I turned into one?" said Yasou still confused. Shigure let out a sigh and sat don on the floor.

"Well I think I know why…..do any of you know the story of the moon spirit?"


	11. Chapter 11

So Shigure sat on the floor ready to tell the Zodiac story nobody else knew.

"OK here it goes" said Shigure. "A long time ago, even before the story of the cat, there were two other animals in the zodiac, the wolf and the fox. The two were best friends, they were inseparable. One night while the wolf was outside taking a walk, a beam of light came down from the heavens and down came the moon spirit. The two instantly fell in love with each other and they decided to be together forever, but the fox was being forgotten and in his solitude he became jealous of the wolf and the moon spirit and he found out that he too, was in love with the spirit. So the fox, being the cunning trickster that he was devised a plan to get rid of the wolf so that he could have the moon spirit all to himself. The fox suggested going to find a special flower, one with pedals that shine as bright as the sun and as beautiful as his beloved spirit herself. The wolf fell for this trick that the fox so cleverly made and the wolf went to search. Day after day he looked, week after week, month after month and year after year, but the wolf never found the flower. God found out about the foxes practical joke and was very angry with him, so god banished the fox from the zodiac forever. God was still furious though, so he drove away the moon spirit ordering her to stay away from the animals and himself, the moon spirit wept for she was still waiting for her love to come back to her. She did as she was told she went back up to the heavens only to be able to come down when her true love met with her. As for the wolf, since he never returned, they assumed he was dead and he too was written out of the Zodiac as well. Now the wolf continues to look for the flower and howls at the moon every time he's unsuccessful, waiting for the day that he finds the flower to come back." Shigure then took a deep breath and let out a sigh "Well anyway that's it. Yasou is the fox which means the only one who knows about you is the wolf" he said.

"But how do I find him?" Yasou asked

"I don't know. But for now you should stay here, since he's a Sohma he might come here to find you" replied Shigure. Yasou still very confused about all this just nodded his head and accepted it.

"I'm going to go outside for a bit. This is all still very new to me." He said and he walked outside for some air wondering about the wolf. "I wonder if he harbors a grudge for me because of the story?" he thought to himself as he just relaxed and listened to the sounds of the forest.


	12. Chapter 12 The diary chapter

Dear diary,

My name is Yasou…..well for now it is anyway I'm not really sure about all the details. I decided today to start writing a diary so that on the small chance I forget everything again I'll have this to remind myself of who I think I am right now. A few days ago I woke up in the middle of the forest to see I was rescued (I think) by a girl named Tohru. When I woke up I realized I couldn't remember anything, no name, no memories, nothing. So I decided that I'd stay with my new friend since I had nowhere else to go. The next day I decided to go to Tohru's school to see if anyone there knew who I was, I thought it was a pretty good lead too. We took one unexpected turn and found this house in the middle of the forest where this kind man and his cousin were living in; they seemed kind of off at first but they are good people. When we finally got to the school I asked all around the school to see if anyone even thought I looked familiar, but no luck…..I got called short but not much else happened. Later as we walked back to Tohru's tent it seemed that both Yuki and Shigure found out about the tent…..Shigure started laughing hysterically for some reason, I'm not sure I get why but whatever the reason it seems to be a real laugh fest to him. We went back to the house we saw earlier to find out that the whole hill belonged to the Sohma family and that Tohru had a fever. Just as I thought it couldn't get any harder on my friend Tohru, a land slide crushed her tent, good thing we weren't there, as she desperately tried to dig out her things, including her mom's photo….she passed out soon after. As for me as soon as we got her back to the house I went out to dig up that photo and anything else I could find of hers. Well what else could I have done, I had to repay her some how after she did so much for me, giving me a place to stay, a name, and I couldn't have sat there and done nothing. The day after the Sohma's offered for us to stay at the house…..but of course things got strange as soon as the day started….this shouldn't surprise me anymore, some kid with orange hair (or does that count as red?) crashed through the roof challenging Yuki to a fight and if that wasn't strange enough when Tohru bumped into him he turned into a cat! I'm not kidding here, some of you might be reading this and be saying "This guy's nuts, what the hell is he talking about?" but I swear to god he turned into a cat! The strangeness doesn't end there either, when she bumped into me I turned into a small fox! Okay I know this sound really insane right here but I'm totally not making this up, Shigure and Yuki transformed too! Okay, okay so maybe I am a bit crazy to be writing this but I'm sane enough to know what I saw was true! So apparently from what I was told the Sohma's are possessed by the 12 animals, plus the cat and fox, and when they get stressed or hugged by the opposite gender they turn into those animals…..I don't entirely get it either but from what I do know the fact that I changed into an animal means I'm a Sohma too. So that means my full name is Yasou Sohma, who knew? Well for now I got to stay here with my new friends and find out who I am and how I lost my memory, it could take awhile but better to do that with friends then to venture it alone right? Well I'm going to wrap this entry up so to all of you reading this and think I'm crazy I'm glad stuck through this till the end.

From,

Yasou Sohma


	13. Chapter 13

Yasou thought to himself for what seemed like hours and hours to him. He kept wondering what the kind of person the wolf was, if they were friends, or if the wolf was worried about him. It was still a lot for him to take within these few moments he knew it, this morning he was nothing more than a normal person nothing special, spectacular, or even cool about him and now he's some kind of part animal person. Every time he tried to think of a conclusion to any of these questions, he just ended up making another question for himself. It seemed like an answer to anything right now was still very far off, like hundreds of miles down a long, long road. "This makes no sense to me" he thought to himself "This can't be right, how can I be a Sohma? Nobody here has even seen me before" he gloomed a bit when thinking this "Well I guess the answers will come in time, and who knows maybe someone else in the Sohma family knows who I am." Yasopu then stood up straight and started to walk inside, but suddenly coming from inside the house he heard some one yell

"I didn't notice her, what can I do? Plus why is there a girl here in the first place?" Yasou then rushed to see what was going on; he got in only to see that boy from before (Kyo) was smashing the table in half. Yasou continued to watch as Kyo and Yuki stopped arguing and began to fight, Yasou wanted to say something and stop it but he felt powerless and couldn't bring himself to utter a word as he continued to watch. It seemed intense but Yuki quickly beat Kyo without a sweat, by kicking Kyo through the slide door.

"I said, don't let me feel bored" said Yuki turning back to Kyo "I didn't think he'd fly that far, he didn't put his guard up at all. By the way Miss Honda, how's your wound?" he said turning to Tohru. Tohru quickly responded with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

"I'm perfectly fine!"

"Wound?" Yasou said he then looked at Tohru to see he had a bandage on her forehead. "What I miss?" he asked.

"Oh nothing out the ordinary here and coming from one of us, that's saying a lot" said Shigure. Yasou just sighed and said

"Well, ok if you say so. But uh, shouldn't we help that Kyo guy? He went down pretty hard." Yuki turned to Yasou and replied

"No, he'll be alright…..maybe"

"Yeah Yuki's right, he and Kyo always get this way anyhow. Kyo always loses, but he bounces back" said Shigure

"How many times have they fought?" Yasou asked with a puzzled look. Shigure let out a heavy sigh and said

"Too many to count from, I'll tell you that." Yasou lept having more and more questions pop up about this, before he could ask another question he heard Tohru yell

"AAAAAAAGGGGHH School! I'm late!" she then quickly went upstairs to get her school uniform, but when she came back down with it on it was covered in dirt. That was most likely from last night.

"Sorry, uh I couldn't find the washing machine under all the garbage…..my fault" said Yasou

"It's ok" Tohru said with a reassuring smile "I'll just say I tripped and fell no problem"

"Yeah, ok" Yasou said with a thumbs up, but to himself he was thinking "tripped and fell on what though?" Tohru then turned to Shigure and bowed in respect

"Alright, but I have to report to Akito, the current head of the Sohma family, about this because someone knows the family's biggest secret." Shigure then turned to Yasou "And on top of that, we have an unexpected cousin we didn't know about." Yasou felt a shiver go down his spine when he heard the name Akito, he couldn't quite tell why he felt this uneasy feeling it was almost like the word "Akito" was trying to scare him or something.

"The head of the house" Tohru said with a positive grin "Must be an interesting person."

"Yeah, I had a feeling of that" Yasou said still feeling the cold shocks to his spine. Tohru then left for school, Yasou stayed behind knowing that he wouldn't find any answers about himself at the school. After Tohru was out of sight Yuki then turned to Shigurwe and said with a very serious tone in his voice

"I was just wondering why you would tell her about us…." Before he could finish Yasou butted in to the conversation

"Well what else would he have done? She saw you guys and me by the way, turn into animals. So why shouldn't she know the truth?"

"I was getting to that" Yuki replied turning again back to Shigure "You were planning to seal her memory just like before, aren't you?" Yasou's eyes widened with sheer shock, all he could udder was

"Seal…her memory?"


End file.
